Angel Among Us- Up For ADOPTION
by WWW 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: Angel Gilbert, fraternal twin to Elena Gilbert, was turned by Katherine Pierce, in 'Masquerade'. Katherine said she did it to get revenge on the Salvatore's. Was that the real reason? Why was Katherine dropping hints about Angel being a doppelganger? But like always Katherine's lying, for Angel is a whole different species. What is she? Read to find out in Angel Among Us. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

Angel was actually enjoying herself for the first time in a while. Here she was in a beautiful dress dancing

and laughing with her best friend Olivia. Lately Angel has been in a bit of a funk, her and her sister used

to be joined at the hip, now they barley talk. Whenever someone knocks on the door Elena tells her to

go away. Jeremy has also been acting weird lately, ignoring her, also being a bit harsh and rude.

Right now Angel was at the annual masquerade ball at the Lockwood's, with Olivia as her date.

"Are you alright Angel?" a voiced pulled her out her musings.

"Perfect, Liv. Isn't this fun?" Angel exclaimed flashing a smile at Olivia showing off her pearly white

teeth.

Olivia nodded her blonde curls bouncing; Olivia was beautiful there was no doubt about that. Her hair

was fairly long it goes about a little bit above her waist, it was thick, curly and shiny. Olivia was small

about 2 inches taller than Angel but was only 5'6, she had flawless pale skin, a small button nose, and

high cheekbones. She was a natural beauty.

While Olivia was a light beauty, Angel was considered a dark one. She had dark brown almost black hair

that fell in big silky curls down to her waist. Angels eyes where a dark coffee brown, that were framed

with black thick lashes. Angel also had full red lips, a button nose, and high cheekbones. They were both

beautiful in their own right.

"I think I'm going to get some air." Angel said winking at Olivia as she saw the lustful looks Olivia was

exchanging with so random dude.

Angel breathed in the cool air finding a sense of peace in the quiet, cool night air. Angel felt an eerie

sense that she was being watched but shrugged it off. After a couple of peaceful silence Angel turned

back inside to tell Olivia that she was going home when she saw Elena standing behind her.

"Elena" Angel breathed after getting over her initial shock, "You scared me, are you okay?" she

questioned worriedly.

"I'm so sorry Angel, but I'm doing this to protect you from him" Elena said with a worried expression on

her face.

"What?" Angel asked really confused.

"You'll understand soon, but for future reference my name is Katherine, but you'll remember soon"

'Elena' breathed rushed.

Before Angel could respond Katherine's face changed, the whites of her eyes turned red, veins started

to form under her eyes, and her canines lengthened and sharpened.

"What the hell?" Angel said scared

Katherine bit her wrist and shoved into Angels face forcing her to drink her blood, after a couple of

minutes Katherine pulled her wrist satisfied that Angel had enough.

"_So sorry, sister_" Katherine thought before quickly snapping her neck leaving her in a heap on the

ground.

**AAU**

Olivia has been searching for Angel for the past half hour, and had no luck in finding her. She spotted

Bonnie and quickly called out,

"Bonnie! Wait up!"

Bonnie turned around when she heard her name being called. Olivia Thompson was rushing towards

with a worried expression on her face.

"What's up Olivia?" Bonnie asked smiling kindly at her.

"Have you seen Angel anywhere? I can't find her at all" Olivia asked quickly, worry shining in her eyes

for her sister in all but blood.

Bonnies kind face instantly turned one of panic. What if a vampire took her? Or if Katherine hurt her, or

worse killed her?

"No I haven't seen her at all this night. But I will let you know if I see or hear for her." Bonnie quickly

promised and rushed away to talk to Jeremy or Stefan, oh hell maybe even Damon.

**AAU**

"Stefan!" Bonnie shouted when she saw him walk towards his car, with a crest fallen expression on his

face. He turned when he saw it was Bonnie.

"Is something wrong Bonnie?" Stefan asked genuine concern on his face.

"Angel is missing! What if Katherine got to her!"

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in concentration thinking of when he saw Angel last.

"I don't think it was Katherine, we put her in the tomb, she wouldn't have the chance to hurt Angel"

Stefan said still thinking,

"I don't think she would hurt Angel, she never made a move to hurt Angel now that I think about it"

He added as a afterthought.

"Maybe she just went home and didn't tell anyone" Bonnie said.

Stefan nodded in agreement and bid Bonnie goodnight.

**AAU**

After Katherine turned Angel she compelled someone to take her somewhere isolated and feed her

their blood so she would complete the transition. So when Angel awoke with a gasp she found herself

in an abandoned building. Suddenly a smell of iron flooded her senses and Angel found herself craving it,

"You must drink" a voice said startling Angel.

A boy about Angel's age was sitting a little ways to the left from her, he was bleeding and it took a

moment for Angel to realise that the thing she was craving was the blood. What the hell?

"What? No! Are you insane?" Angel shouted confused. What the heck was this guy's problem?

"You must dink" he stated again but this time firmly.

Angel's body seemed to move on its own accord, before she knew what she was doing Angel brought

the boys wrist up to her mouth and bit into it. All of a sudden there was an uncomfortable feeling in her

gums. Angel quickly looked into to a semi-smashed and dusty mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her

face looked just like Ele… Katherine's face, the withes of her eyes were red, there were veins under her

eyes, and her canines lengthened and turned in to fangs?

"What the…?" Angel breathed shock written all over her face.

Right after she said it a memory hit with full force,

_FLASHBACK_

_Angel was walking aimlessly around the carnival not knowing what to do. Angel heard someone crying _

_and went to investigate,_

"_Caroline?" Angel called confused when she saw her best friend's face covered in blood._

"_What happened?" Angel asked cautiously approaching Caroline. _

"_Angel?" Caroline said still crying _

"_Yeah it's me" Angel said finally reaching Caroline_

_Caroline's body language suddenly changed she was no longer crying she look hungry?_

"_It smells so good" Caroline muttered seemingly in a daze._

_What the hell?_

"_What smells good Care?" Angel asked seriously confused._

_Just when Caroline looked like she was about to attack Angel, Damon Salvatore appeared in front of _

_Angel. He snatched the bracelet the unknown to her had vervain in it and did this weird eye thing,_

"_Forget this ever happened, go back to the carnival and avoid this area for a while" Damon said_

_unknowingly to her compelling Angel._

"_I'll forget this happened and avoid this area" Angel murmured her eyes unfocused and walked away in a_

_daze. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Angel was utterly confused, how did Damon make her forget Caroline killing that man? What was

happening to her? And the most important question what is she?

**A/N- Hey! So I got this idea while I was reading a story about Elena having a twin sister, but in those **

**stories the twin always ends up with Damon! Don't get me wrong I love Damon but it's used so often **

**that I wanted to make my own story. For my other story A Flame in Darkness its going on a Hiatus. **

**Not enough people liked it, I'm having so many story ideas lately and I'm having a writer's block.**

**But expect a lot more stories from me soon. I love you all and recommend giving me reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your support and reviews! I'm so sorry about the format, I don't really know what happened hopefully this chapter is better!**

**Here is a hint: Angel is not a doppelganger, kind of, you'll get it as I continue the story. **

**On with the story!**

Angel was frustrated, angry, confused, and betrayed. Frustrated because she didn't know where she was, angry because she couldn't get anywhere because the sun kept on burning her, Angel was also confused, she still didn't know what happened to her. Finally betrayed because she remembered the time Elena made Damon Salvatore make she (Angel) forget what happened at the Halloween party. So what if she saw Stefan kill Vicki Donavon, she wouldn't tell anyone, ok that's a lie. Angel would have told someone, most likely the police, but if Elena explained what happened Angel would not have told anyone.

"Well might as well get some sleep" Angel said aloud before suddenly groaning,

"_Great I've started to talk to myself, at least no one answered me" _Angel thought grimily

Angel was so tired that the second she got comfortable she was out and she had the weirdest dream ever!

_Dream_

_Angel was with her parents going to a ball welcoming a new lord in to their village. _

"_Mother do I have to go?" Angel asked in Bulgarian, she hasn't been going out a lot lately; she was still upset that Katarina was banished to England._

"_Angel Petrova I will not have another of my daughters be a disgrace to this family" Angels father snapped. _

_Angel sighed defeated, and started to look out the window missing her sister more than ever. If she was here Angel would have someone her own age to talk to at the ball. Most of the people there are either going to older or younger then Angels 18 years of age. The lord himself will probably be in his 40's, and Angel's parents will want Angel to wed him because of his wealth even if he is 22 years her senior._

"_Angel we have arrived" her mother's voice startled Angel out of her thoughts._

_Angel nodded obediently and elegantly placed her hand into the offered hand that helped her out of the carriage. The man bowed to her and Angel curtsied,_

"_Come Angel we mustn't be late" Her father's strict voice called out to her. _

_At the door a young man stood maybe a couple years older than Angel. He was handsome, with a strong jaw line, dark perfectly messy hair, and brown almost black eyes. He was tall about 6'2 and had lean muscles. Angel felt as if knew who he was but couldn't place it. _

_When they arrived at the door a man standing beside him said,_

"_Lord Mikaelson, this is Lord and Lady Petrova, and their eldest daughter Angel Petrova"_

'_So this is the Lord, and least he isn't in his 40's' Angel thought interested._

_The young lord didn't look to be very interested in Angel's parents until they said Angel's name. His eyes snapped to hers, and when he looked at Angel his face showed nothing but shock and awe. _

"_Lord Mikaelson" Angel said curtsying._

_He took Angels hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand._

"_Please" he said with a British accent, "Call me Kol"_

**XXXXXXXXX_AAU_OOOOO**

el shot up, panting in cold sweats. The more she thought about her dream the more she forgot about it. All Angel could remember clearly was mischievous brown eyes. Angel was suddenly hit with the most disgusting smell she had ever smelled, it was like something was rotting but so much worse. Angel's eyes widened in horror, the smell was the rotting body of the man she drained dry. Angel whimpered when the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. She killed someone! Murdered in cold blood!

Angel was panicking, what if Elena and Jeremy were disgusted with her and ignored her. What if they kicked her out? Angel would have nowhere to go. She started pacing,

"_I'm sure they would understand. It's obvious that they know what I am. I know that Caroline k-k-killed someone, just like how I killed someone too. Jeremy and Elena obviously forgave Caroline for I always see them together." _Angel thought nervously

It took while for Angel to convince herself that Jeremy and Elena would forgive her. Only when Angel calmed herself down did she realize that she wasn't being burnt every time she passed the window.

Angel was suddenly brimming with excitement. She could go home and confront everyone! Wow! Talk about mood change, one second she was sad, and depressed; now she's happy and excited. Hopefully she won't always act like a pregnant woman.

With that thought Angel set out with one thing on her mind.

Revenge.

**XXXXXXXXAAUXXXXXXX**

The Scooby-doo gang were all gathered in the Salvatore Boarding House. It had been two days since Angel had disappeared. It only took them two days before they realized that she was missing. After the whole Rose ordeal did they realize that Angel never came home from the Masquerade Ball.

"Where could she have gone?" Jeremy asked worry in his voice

"Are you sure she isn't at her blonde friend's house?" Damon asked pretending that he doesn't care but in reality he too is scared, no matter how much he denies it he thinks of Angel as a little sister.

"It's Olivia" Bonnie snapped annoyed," And yes we are sure. Every time she sees us she always asked if we have seen Angel."

Elena was a total mess. She has always been close to Angel since they are twins. Angel and Elena could always tell when one was upset or in danger. Elena just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Angel. What if Katherine hurt Angel and she was dying in a forest somewhere? Or worse Katherine killed her and she was decomposing in a ditch somewhere?

Elena shivered; she didn't want that image in her head.

"Elena? Are you ok?" Caroline asked Elena seeing Elena shivering.

"Yes. I'm fine Caroline" Elena lied.

Everyone just stared at her; they could tell that she was lying.

"Ok, fine I'm not ok" Elena said frustrated that they were just staring at her, "Angel is missing and we don't have any idea where she could be. And if Katherine k-killed her then I just spent the last year basically ignoring thinking that I was protecting her from the supernatural only for her to be killed by a vampire! If we had told her then maybe she wouldn't have gone to the dance, and just stayed safely at home! Maybe she wouldn't have gone missing."

It was silent for a few moments, everyone was stunned at Elena's rant.

"Elena, there is no evidence that Angel was killed. For all we know she just left town for a while and didn't tell anyone" Stefan said gently

"But does that sound like Angel?" Elena snapped.

No one said anything for they all knew the answer but didn't want to say it.

Suddenly Elena's phone buzzed, annoyed she looked at it to see who it was and gasped when she saw it was Angel.

"What?" asked Bonnie concerned.

"Angel" Elena muttered

'_Miss me?' _it read.

"What's it say?" Jeremy asked.

"Miss me" Elena said confused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXAAUXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N- Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologized for the long wait, for all of June my teachers cram everything in so we are caught up, and I spent the beginning of summer attending parties and playing baseball I love that sport by the way. Sorry I'm rambling**

**Also for the whole revenge thing don't worry Angel isn't going to become some murderous monster she's just going to mess with their heads.**

**Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed but no bashing please**

**Kisses to all! **


	3. AN (Don't hate me!)

**A/N-**

**Ok I am officially the worst author. Ever. I start a new story and get all excited about it. Then like 2 months later I lose interest in it and give up. So I am sorry to say that this story is officially up for adoption. Or if no one wants it then its' going to be forgotten like the rest of my stories. I mean lately I have so many story ideas dancing around my head it's hard to choose which ones to publish or to forget about them. And I am currently re writing my story called I'm Not a Potter, I'm a Cullen. I have the 1rst chapter done and I am ready to post it. I am rambling sorry, so the truth is I have totally lost interest in this story. So if anyone wants it then just PM me and I will post who is re writing it. But please no flames, I don't like reading them.**

**The suckiest author ever,**

**WWW 93 Diagon Alley**


End file.
